A Visit to the Burrow by a Miss Elsidalia Neriserris
by Rosenn Rae
Summary: WIP - Read author profile first. The cousin of Luna Lovegood comes to the Burrow for a visit. [Submissions of personally written Quibbler articles are encouraged]
1. Background Information

**_American Wizarding Schools and Organizations_**

**New World Association for the Understanding of Magic **(_NWAUM_)—American version of the Ministry of Magic; headquarters located in NYC

**South American Foundation for Advanced Magical Studies** (_SAFAMS_)—advanced science, for scientists and professors looking to grow their powers; includes specialized studies in Alchemy, Astrology, Enchantment, Cryptozoology, and others

**Cree Academy **(_Cree_)—located in Alberta, Canada; a small school, it serves Canadians as well as many Alaskan students

**Salem Witches' Institute **(_Salem_)—located in Massachusetts; known as Salem; girls-only, although there is a petition to change it

**Young Sorcerers' School of Appalachia **(_Appa_)—located in Appalachian Mountains of Virginia; co-ed; a grand majority of intelligent witches and wizards graduate from here

**Institution of Wizard and Witches of the Great Plains **(_the Plains_)—located in South Dakota; co-ed; an enormous school, whose students include children from Minnesota, Wyoming, even as far as Washington and Indiana

**Lone Star Seminary for Adolescent Wizards **(_Lone Star_)—located in Texas; boys only; many South American wizards travel to the school

_**Characters at the Burrow**_ (or other locations)

**Weasley Family**: Arthur + Molly Weasley = Bill (Shell Cottage), Charlie (Romania), Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny

**Companions: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Elsie Neriserris

**_Etcetera, etc._**

**_Errol_ **- Weasley family owl

_**Zidixa** (**Zidi**)_ - Elsie's raven

**_Elsie's wand_**: willow, unicorn hair, 12 3/4in

**_Luna and Elsie's family tree_**:

Grandad + Granmum Thornrice = Priscilla and Escallonia Thornrice

Xenophilius Lovegood + Priscilla Thornrice = Luna Lovegood

Randy Neriserris + Escallonia Thornrice = Elsidalia Neriserris and (brother?) and (brother?) and (sister?)

_More information to come_


	2. Arrival of a Guest

"Ronald Weasley, come down here this moment! You, too, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for the boys a third time.

Waiting for them to come down, she went back to bustling around the kitchen as she did her best to rid the place of mess. The other women were pitching in as well—Ginny had bewitched a broom to sweep the floor, and Hermione had the dishes washing themselves.

"Ron! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called again. "And you, George!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard above. A moment later, Ron was stomping down the stairs. Harry appeared behind him.

"George isn't coming, Mum," Ron said. "He won't leave his room."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Very well, then. I suppose I'll let him sulk a bit longer."

She walked up to Ron and wiped a thumb across his cheek, cleaning off an invisible smudge. Ron blushed and mumbled something under his breath, but his mother ignored him.

"I have to have you presentable," she said. She ran a hand through Harry's hair, trying to tame the ever-unruly mop.

"Elsie will be arriving any moment. It's the first time in a long time we've had a guest here—" Harry opened his mouth to object. "—oh, hush, Harry. You aren't a guest, you're family." Harry blushed. "Anyways, it's the first time in a long time we've had a guest, so I want everyone on their best behavior. That includes you two…" Mrs. Weasley looked around very suddenly. Her face fell. "Oh, nevermind."

Ron exchanged a glance with Harry. They knew Mrs. Weasley had been talking about the twins. The two redheads had always been the most rambunctious. But now Fred was gone and George was depressed, and there weren't many pranks pulled anymore. Mrs. Weasley fretfully wiped her hands on her apron.

"Right then. How are the dishes coming, Hermione?"

Hermione waved the last plate towards the cupboard. "All done."

"Finished sweeping, too," Ginny added. Mrs. Weasley nodded confidently and looked around. The Burrow was still cluttered, really no more clean than it had been before, but at least Mrs. Weasley felt it was more presentable.

There was a sudden _boom_ from outside. The Burrow rocked momentarily, the shockwave making the wood creak. The house settled in a moment, though, and the occupants composed themselves.

"That'll be her!" Hermione announced cheerfully. She hurried to the door and went outside. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley followed, and Ron and Harry brought up the rear. Ron leaned over and spoke to Harry as they walked.

"Don't see what the big deal is," Ron whispered. "She's just Hermione's pen pal. She's hardly been talking to her for a month, and now all of a sudden this girl comes to visit? And Mum's making it so important. She's not the Queen."

"She _is_ Luna's cousin," Harry reminded him, speaking of their friend Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, and I bet she's just as barmy as Luna."

Harry elbowed Ron in the gut. They walked outside to find Hermione looking expectantly at a patch of grass. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to her, so Ron and Harry slid up to her other side. It was sunny out, a rare thing in this part of England. The waiting wizards enjoyed the feeling of warmth the sun provided.

"Must get George outside this week," Mrs. Weasley mumbled to herself. "Beautiful weather we have."

"How's she supposed to get here, all the way from America?" Harry asked as they continued to stare at the grass.

Hermione answered promptly. "She's taking a portkey."

"A portkey? " Ron spoke up. "That'd have to be awfully powerful to ship her across the whole ocean."

"The American Ministry of Magic—it's called the New World Association for the Understanding of Magic, or NWAUM—" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Hermione was like an endless encyclopedia sometimes. "—creates inter-continental portkeys. Elsie said she got one for ten galleons."

"That seems a fair price," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and then fell silent again. It was an odd thing, for Hermione not to be talking. They were used to her constantly rambling on about this and that. Now, however, she was focused purely on the ground, like when she became engrossed in a new book.

Several swirling patterns began to appear on the grass. They etched across the ground, like someone was scorching intricate runes into it. The wind picked up and whipped their hair around. Harry shielded his eyes as small specs of dirt flew through the air.

A flash of bright light pulsed out from the ground. Harry found himself temporarily blinded from the combination of sunlight and magical light. He blinked several times and everything came to focus. In front of him, standing in the circle of scorched grass, was a young woman. She wore a black cloak embellished with sparkling gems and embroidered with golden runes. Over her shoulder was a large bag, and another larger bag sat by her feet. Harry saw that her hood was pulled up and she was wearing big bug-eyed goggles.

"Elsie!" Hermione called out. The girl looked around and, seeing Hermione, smiled. Or Harry thought she smiled. It was hard to tell with the goggles covering half of her face.

Hermione rushed up to Elsie and stuck out a hand excitedly. Elsie ignored it and instead pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"It's lovely to see you, Hermione!" she said. When Hermione pulled away, Harry saw her blushing slightly. Elsie looked around. With a start, she reached up and pulled down her hood. She removed her goggles, too, revealing bright blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, folks," she said. "The ride over the Atlantic can be pretty chilly. I need good eye protection and, of course, my winter cloak." She motioned to her outfit, which Harry could now see was made of warm, thick material.

"Hello, everyone," Elsie greeted with a smile, looking to each person in turn. "My name is Elsidalia Escallonia Dirigible Thornrice Neriserris." Harry blinked. It was a very long name. "But you may call me just Elsie."

Mrs. Weasley hurried forward. "Welcome, dear, welcome!" She reached out to hug Elsie, but pulled back at the last moment with a shriek. She stared at Elsie.

Abruptly, Harry realized there was a bird sitting on Elsie's shoulder. It had a long pointy beak and sleek black feathers. It was either a raven or a crow, Harry wasn't sure. Regardless, it was perched nonchalantly on Elsie's shoulder. The bird tilted its head a bit, examining Mrs. Weasley curiously.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" Elsie exclaimed. "I tend to forget about Zidixa. He's so well-mannered for a raven. Not that ravens have bad manners. Most tend to be quite pleasant, but there's the occasional stubborn ones." Elsie waved her hand. "Off you go, Zidi, find yourself a nice carcass to pick at."

The bird, seeming to understand Elsie, cawed once and flapped his long wings. He hopped off Elsie's shoulder and took off into the sky. Within a few moments, he was gone.

"Aren't you worried he won't come back?" Ginny asked.

Elsie frowned. "I don't see why he wouldn't. I haven't offended him anytime recent." She looked thoughtful. "At least, not that I remember."

"Well, regardless, welcome to our home," Mrs. Weasley said again, this time hugging Elsie. She waved towards the Burrow "Come in, come in!"


	3. Introductions

"Boys, take Elsie's bags upstairs!" Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Ron groaned but moved forward to take Elsie's bag. Harry took the other and followed Mrs. Weasley and the girls into the house. Mrs. Weasley led Elsie to the kitchen as the boys marched upstairs.

Hermione stood by Elsie's side as Mrs. Weasley gave a tour of the house. There wasn't much to show—the kitchen, living room, and the rest of the ground floor kind of melded into one. Elsie nodded politely as Mrs. Weasley pointed out the various little knick knacks she took pride in.

Hermione observed Elsie thoughtfully as they went. This was the first time she had met the young woman in person. They had spoken many times via owl post, telephone, and two-way mirror. One thing that stood out to Hermione was that although Elsie was American, she had a slight British accent. Hermione remembered that Elsie's parents immigrated to America during the First Wizarding War. She assumed Elsie had picked up the accent from them.

She had had her doubts about inviting Elsie here. Luna, however, had assured her it was a good idea. "You'll like my cousin," Luna had said, in the sing-songy voice she tended to use. "She's American, but don't hold that against her. In fact, I think it's better she's an American. She's had loads more experience than I. So much to do in America, places to go and people to see and things to learn."

After that, Luna had rambled on about some of the magical creatures in the States, and Hermione had done her best to listen, but it was extremely hard. Her logical mind was always skeptical of Luna for believing in such ridiculous things. After speaking with Harry though, and hearing of his experience with the threstrals and other such supposedly non-existent creatures, Hermione had become a little more open-minded.

A few months ago, Luna had suggested that Hermione speak to her American cousin. Working to be more open-minded, she gave it a shot. Now here she was, welcoming Elsie into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley settled everyone into chairs around the table. Ron and Harry reappeared, each sitting next to their respective girlfriends. Mrs. Weasley passed out tea cups and poured everyone drinks.

She sat down at the head of the table. "You'll have to excuse us, the rest of the family wasn't able to make it in time for your arrival. Mr. Weasley and Percy are putting in extra hours at the Ministry to clean up the mess it is now. Bill lives with his wife, Fleur, and Charlie's back in Romania studying dragons."

"You've had experience in dragons, haven't you, Elsie?" Hermione asked.

Elsie nodded. "I spent a few months in Mexico studying the Quetzalcoatl. The Aztecs—that's an ancient tribe of South America—worshipped them. They're nasty, really, but so important to Muggle mythology. The Quetzalcoatl is closely related to the Guivre of France, in fact. I may go look for one while I'm here in Europe."

"Sounds like a splendid time," Mrs. Weasley said.

There was a creaking from upstairs. Everyone looked up at the ceiling. They could make out the sound of quiet footsteps.

"That'll be George," Mrs. Weasley said. "About time he came down. It's quite distasteful that he hasn't come to greet you already."

Elsie shook her head. "Not to worry. Hermione explained to me the situation your family is in." She meant Fred's death. "I can assure you, I completely understand."

Slowly, George came down the steps. He looked startled to find everyone looking at him, caught like a deer in the headlights. But he blinked and focused on Elsie. He waved his hand half-heartedly.

"G'day," he greeted.

Elsie smiled. "Hello. You must be George. I'm Elsie." George nodded but didn't seem to hear much of what she said. He sat down at the table and looked glumly at the empty chair beside him.

On any other day, George might have noticed how pretty Elsie was. He would have commented on it to Fred, who would make fun of him at first. Then the two of them would conspire to pull pranks and make jokes in an effort to catch the pretty girl's attention. Nowadays, though, George didn't notice such things. Life had a very bland outlook for him. Without Fred, there didn't seem to be much fun in the world.

To pull the surviving twin out of his trance, Mrs. Weasley leaned over and poured George a cup of tea.

The conversation resumed.

"Elsie, I understand that you've studied advanced charms?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Harry could tell she was enamored by their guest. Perhaps a twinge of jealousy was in them, for Hermione seemed to have told Ginny more about Elsie than she had told them. Then again, Ron and Harry weren't very good at listening.

"I am." Elsie confirmed. "I graduated school a bit early, then went down to study at the South American Foundation for Advanced Magic." There was a small gasp of appreciation from the Weasleys. SAFAM was known for accepting only the most elite witches and wizards.

"Brazil is a wonderful place," Elsie continued. "Usually it's just professors and scientists that attend Safam, but I had a real passion for it."

Harry spoke up. "You seem no older than us. What age did you graduate?"

"From Safam? Well, I was given early admission to Appa…" There were a few blank looks. "That's the Young Sorcerer's School of Appalachia. Most Americans on the East Coast attend it." Everyone was much less confused after she explained.

"Well, I went to Appa when I was around nine years old, and I finished up there when I was about fourteen." Ron let out a low whistle. "I went to Brazil for a year or two, and I've been doing work in the field ever since."

"What sort of field work?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I enjoy working with magical creatures, although I don't have anywhere near the skill at it as Luna." Harry had to hold back a laugh as he thought of Luna going on about Crumble-Horned Snorkacks, and her dream to find one someday. Yes, she had quite the passion for creatures.

Elsie went on. "Mostly I work to improve old spells and create new charms. Experimental research, really."

Everyone fell silent. The same thought was on all their minds. Luna's mother had died in an explosion when one of her magical experiments went wrong. Elsie seemed to read their minds. She shook her head.

"It's not as dangerous as _other_ kinds of experimental research," she explained. The tension in the room lessened a little. Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Shall we show Elsie some of the sights?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "Perhaps a stroll down Diagon Alley?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Elsie agreed excitedly. She and the rest of the Weasleys stood up. They cleared away the cups and headed towards the fireplace.

"I heard you Britons have an interesting system of travel," Elsie commented. "The 'Floo Network', it's called?"

"You've never traveled the Floo?" Ron asked, astonished. Elsie shook her head. Ron frowned. "How on earth do you Americans get around?"

"Well, most of them time we use gateways. They're bewitched doors in the home that can take you practically anywhere."

Mrs. Weasley got out the Floo Powder as Elsie watched, fascinated.

"I remember one Muggle found out about the gateways," she went on. "The Nwaum removed his memory of it, but I think some thoughts still leaked through. He ended up making a children's book based off it. Something about a wardrobe."

"Come on, then, children," Mrs. Weasley commanded. "Off we go. To Diagon Alley!"


	4. Supper

A while later, the Weasleys, along with Hermione, Harry, and Elsie, sat around the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley and Percy had met them at Diagon Alley, and Elsie had had a nice exchange with Mr. Weasley about the usage of rubber ducks in America. Now they were finishing off the last of a splendid meal cooked by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. There was idle chatter between them and the mood was light.

Unexpectedly, there was the sound of glass being tapped. The Weasleys turned around, expecting to see Errol carrying a post for them. Instead, the hulking figure of a black bird filled the window. Mrs. Weasley gave a start and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, there you are, Zidixa!" Elsie called out. She got up from the table and walked over to the bird. She opened the window, and Zidixa stepped onto the sill.

"Look what I got you." Elsie pulled out a flower and offered it to Zidixa. Hermione recognized it.

"I don't think you should feed that to him," she spoke up. "Aconite is very poisonous." She crinkled her nose at the foul odor coming from the plant. The flowers of aconite were useful as ingredients for potions, like the Wolfsbane potion Remus Lupin took to keep his lycanthropy under control. Whole aconite, however, especially its leaves, were very poisonous.

Elsie just smiled. "Zidixa's quite robust." She held out the flower again. The raven studied it for a few moments, then he readily grabbed the plant in his beak. He chewed once and then swallowed it, leaves and all.

"I thought I recognized you!" Ron suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him, confused by his arbitrary outburst.

"You've been featured on the cover of the Quibbler, haven't you?" Ron asked.

"You read the Quibbler?" Hermione said incredulously. The tips of Ron's ears went red.

"Sometimes," he mumbled.

Elsie nodded. "Why, yes, I've been featured in several issues of the Quibbler. Luna's awfully proud of my advances in charm-casting. My work with the Quetzalcoatls was also interesting to her father—he's a big dragon fan."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Charlie's always writing home about his work with the dragons. He says they can be quite a handful."

Elsie nodded. "You have to have _a lot_ of patience, and trust me, I know the value of patience. I once spent a whole month rounding up a herd of heliopaths. Those little devils are hard to catch, and you really have to bide your time. Their bites are pretty nasty, too, although a bit of Madame Pomfrey's Burn-Healing Paste clears them right up. Leaves a bit of a stain, though. I spent a week looking like an Oompa Loompa. Perhaps I could send some to Charlie. I'm sure he gets burned on occasion."

"You know Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Of course! She's made loads of discoveries in the medical field. Luna always keeps me updated on her latest spells and potions."

Hermione was more concerned about what Elsie had said before. She frowned. "You're saying you've seen heliopaths?"

"_Seen_ them?" Elsie laughed. "I've ridden them!"

They all stared at her. The thought of a witch riding a heliopath—a flaming horse-like spirit, which most people didn't think existed—was a bit ridiculous, even by Lovegood standards.

"It doesn't take much. No harder than riding a dragon, really. You just have to make sure to use a good shielding charm. I once tried to use a fire-freezing charm, but I laughed so much I scared the wits out of the heliopaths."

Everyone looked very doubtful, except for George, who had finally taken an interest in the conversation. He had a slight smile on his face, like he would have enjoyed to see someone both riding a heliopath and laughing. The smile, though, disappeared as quickly as it had come, and he resumed his somber mood.


End file.
